ethelversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan McDonald
Jonathan McDonald, also known as the Man in the Bushes, was a member of the class of 2017 and a member of the Order before turning sides and joining the PAAB. Jonathan arrived at Ethel in 2012, working covertly under AB and the Order in exchange for mystical treatment for his mother's cancer. After falling for Leslie, and seeing AB's evil, he joined the PAAB and confronted the Order, resulting in his death. Personality : Jonathan was generally loud and obnoxious, often annoying many students. Despite this, he knew when a situation was serious and was very determined to do his best to help his mother. He had a weakness for rushing into things, shown by his quick joining of the Order, and later the PAAB, and also resulting in his death by the Order. Jonathan was also known to openly have a crush on Leslie. Powers and Abilities : Jonathan was gifted with the ability of plant manipulation. He was shown to be able to control vines and cause rapid growth in plants. He could also absorb a plant's life and heal himself, and he could also preform photosynthesis to make himself temporarily more powerful. Jonathan also demonstrated great knowledge of botany. History Pre-2012 : Sometime before his arrival in 2012, Jonathan's mother was diagnosed with lung cancer. He was offered mystical treatment from the Order in exchange for working under AB and spy on the students. 2012 : His first week at EHS, Jonathan befriended Darren and Zack's apparition and developed a crush on Leslie. Soon after, he became friends with Jarod, further making his mission to discover the identities of the PAAB harder, believing them to be a hostile and villainous group. : AB boasted that two powerful forces, the Man in the Bushes and the Man in the Vents, were now working for the Order, and Payton immediately became suspicious of Jonathan. Shocking everyone, Payton dashed at Jonathan and held him a headlock after briefly punching him a few times. Jonathan attempted to bring forth a vine from the bushes, but the vine was stomped on by Hanna. Payton forced Jonathan to confess his role as one of the two new forces AB mentioned, but also mentioned why he had joined their ranks. Matt convinced him that the Order couldn't be trusted to hold true to their word and they would most likely betray him after he completed his work. The group convinced him to join them as a member of the PAAB and work covertly with the Order, though not all members of the PAAB, mainly Austin, were not satisfied with letting him in the group, not trusting him. : Going against Matt's advice, Jonathan confronted the Order that Saturday night at the high school, defying them and controlling the nearby vines to attack the handful of Order-members by holding them in place and slowly choking them. Cody, the janitor, approached Jonathan from behind, armed with a chainsaw. When Jonathan turned to attack, he was bisected by the chainsaw, his entrails pouring out. Barely alive, he attempted to escape to the bushes by havign the vines pull him into the bushes. When he was within and feeding off the plants' life to heal himself, Cody chainsawed the bushes, with Jonathan in the midst. : Jonathan's death was understood by the PAAB when they saw the lack plants the following Monday, also noting Jonathan wasn't at school that day.